Cotton Candy Set
by hilariberri
Summary: [KaixHil] The first collection of KaiHil fluff. 2: Hilary sleep talks and a sleep deprived Russian is there to listen. He has a mission: shut her up for the team's sake or he will suffer the wrath of a babbling Hilary!
1. Valentine Fool

Yeah I know Valentine's Day has come and gone but I felt that I should do one…for you my friend, Julia (you know who you are)! Tell me if I need to change your name and it's a done deal! Also to everyone who loves fluff/cotton candy! Also to those who are KxH fans and LOVE long chapters. For those who love humour…you have to hold your fiery flames for it.

Why Cotton Candy? It's sweet, fluffy and comes in different colours and shapes and sizes. Plus, it's my favourite sweet treat and hopefully yours over a period of time! I don't own the show but I do own the plot. And if this may sound like yours, tough break, it's all a coincidence as my friend would say! Summary for this chapter: It's Valentine's Day and boy; Kai has the biggest headache of all time. With the gifts? With the boys? With the girls? Or Hilary? You guess.

Warning: You may die of fluff.

* * *

**Cotton Candy Set  
1: Valentine Fool**

* * *

Today was a fine day in Tokyo. The clouds were grey and rain fell that made her long brown hair frizzy and her clothes stick her skin as she bolted across the street, hoping to escape from the rain soon. In her arms, tucked in, were boxes of chocolates and a box of cards for her team mates and friends, hoping that they won't get soaked as she. Maybe it wasn't a fine day for anyone else seeing that it was wet everywhere, but for her, it was great because today was February 14th...Valentine's Day!

Finally she had reached the school, just in time. She opened her locker with a loud bang, and then quickly, she took her wet orange jacket off and set it in her locker. Then she threw her backpack aside and plopped the chocolate boxes on top of each other, carefully not to ruin them. The box of cards she kept next to the chocolates. Relieved, she shook her head, splashing water all over.

"Were you caught in a hurricane?"

Surprised, she spun on her heel and met eyes with one of her friends. She glanced at her locker and saw all her presents.

"No!" she breathed as she pushed the locker close with a slam. The boy gave her a confused look and leaned to a locker next to hers. He was one those at first, people saw as a charming prince, straight out of a fairy tale, gallant and graceful but he was more of a young knight with hard, chiselled features. His back was slightly bent with his head and the smouldering purple eyes came in height with hers. His broad shoulders were sloped to her and his arms were crossed as if he was listening…more like observing her every move.

"So?" she chirped, getting a bit uncomfortable, "What's up?"

What a stupid question. "Hn. Nothing," was his dull reply. Dull as always.

Hilary felt her throat scratchy as she coughed, "Oh." Her wet hair dripped, creating a small tiny puddle on her feet as she smiled, confident, "Aren't you excited about today?"

"Not really." He wasn't much of a talker. But Hilary had to try!

"It's Valentine's Day! You should be happy, like me!" her face split into a wide grin as she spoke. "You get a lot of presents, almost like Christmas except you get presents that will rot your teeth. I know how much Max likes this day just like I do!"

_That was way too enthusiastic to be normal. _He concluded as he watched her face turn blue from talking profligately. He turned his head away after, and couldn't help but grin. Valentine's Day always did set the girls off talking non-stop about gifts, chocolates and those sickening cards with annoying poems. Gifts to secret crushes and friends. Most of all, the girls were excited what the boys would give them! Hilary was too, even if she was desperately trying not to admit to anything. Girls were always amused with flowers, stuffed animals and…

"How about you?" she asked, "What do you like about it?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he replied softly, "Chocolates."

Her face lit up, happily, "Really, you like chocolates?" _Perfect! _

"Uh…yeah," he muttered in a low voice. "I like chocolates." Those three words took tremendous effort for him to spit them out in one sentence. Convenient, it was, for only Hilary heard him. "They're sweet…" _And make a well alternative for wood in my fireplace. _

"That's good!" she beamed, clasping her hands together before her. She was definitely pleased with herself for doing the right thing of getting Kai a present this year! The others had warned her not to because well…they've seen him burn all his presents in his mansion back in Russia. Hopefully, he'll make an exception, just for her.

"Why do you like Valentine's Day so much?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together and pouted.

Hilary touched her wet hair and replied, "Well, it's the best way to make a pass at someone you like and not get rejected at all, whether he knew it was you or he didn't take time to read it at all."

_Really? Strange. _

"That sounds dumb," he muttered. If he had to read every card or letter, it would take him ten years to get through them.

She gazed happily with a glint of aspiration in her scarlet orbs as she spoke, "I think it won't happen this year."

"Hn?"

Then her eyes sparkled as she smiled pleasingly, "I'm really hoping that he does say yes."

"Yes on what?" he mumbled thoughtfully.

"Hilary!" another boy yelled happily across the hall. "Hey Hilary!" he called again. He was accompanied by three more boys of his same age. One was a blonde boy with bright blue eyes that can light up anyone's heart. The other was a handsome Chinese young man, with golden eyes that showed pride and a calm expression that gave out a friendly vibe. Then another brunette Kenny was a smart, shy boy who showed no eyes to Hilary…if he had any.

"Hey there Tyson!" her head spun, she was, too, delighted to see him. "Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Stupid idiot…" Kai was not one bit delighted.

"Hey sourpuss…" He wasn't either. They were mutual about it. Tyson scowled at the bishounen. "Hiding from the girls again? This isn't your day, like everyday."

"Shut up you fucking bastard!" he yelled, fire stinging out from his eyes.

Hilary flinched but ignored the ill will between the two as she kept her smile and shifted her grip on her wet hair, "So what brings you here, Tyson?"

"I came here to walk you to class," Tyson explained and revealed a delicately arranged bouquet of flowers. "I thought you'd appreciated this, you can look it instead of Kai's face."

Kai coughed. In a flash, she forgot what she was going to say.

"Oh…" she accepted the flowers; roses, daisies, carnations and lilies with big sunny smile. "It's Valentine's Day too! Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Oh yeah!" Takao cried out in victory. He shot a mocking look at Kai and smiled giddily. Ray just hopped in time to restrain Kai.

"_I think it won't happen this year. I'm really hoping that he does say yes." Who could she be talking about? Was it Tyson? Feh, who cares? _

Suddenly, she felt an itchy tinge in her nose and sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you, Hilary," Ray smiled fleeting a look at Kai. Kai grunted and glanced away from the group.

"You think so?" she beamed, sniffing a bit.

"Or she might be allergic to flowers, the fat pig gave her. Maybe, she's allergic to Tyson altogether," the Russian teen grumbled, glaring to the side, pouting a bit.

"That's unlikely the case," the Chief butted in.

"Thanks brainiac. I _really _needed your opinion," he said through gritted teeth.

"My pleasure," the tiny brunette showed a thumb's up.

* * *

Kai waited outside the classroom where Hilary was, her secret Valentine stuck within his thoughts. Who could the lucky boy be? Suddenly the door opened and students came out, the girls caught eyes with the Russian boy and began to beam and some blushed. Others giggled.

He heaved a long heavy sigh, _I **hate** Valentine's Day. _Soon after, Tyson and Hilary strolled out with those same bunch of flowers cradled in her arms.

"I'll see you later then, Tys!" she waved goodbye and caught Kai in the corner of her eye. Her hair was nearly dry and her cheeks were slightly pink as she looked up to his face.

"Are you waiting for-me?" the last word had been a squeak, hoping he had not heard. Her heart thudded against her chest loudly and she gravely feared he could hear it. Tightly she held the bouquet close to her chest. _How the hell could she still have that? _He frowned bitterly at her.

"Yeah, I was," he looked at her straight in the eye. Without a moment to spare, he gaited ahead of Hilary and looked over his shoulder, "Hurry up, will you?" Happily she gave chase, holding the huge bunch of flowers.

"Of course!" she nodded. _Where is he leading me to? _

Soon they were outside the school, the sun's magnificent rays shining down on them. _It had stopped raining. _They passed by couples who were snuggling together. Some were kissing and others just watched the two of them in bewilderment. They must have been wondering why this pair was separated from each other.

She shivered as a wisp of cool air blew against her as they both went down a grassy hill. Abruptly, he stopped and sat down. Hilary did the same.

Sighing, he collapsed back onto the grass, "Tell me more about your secret Valentine."

Baffled, she blurted out, "…why should I tell you?"

"I want to know. There's nothing criminal about that, now, isn't there?" he gave a chagrined look at Hilary. Her face glowed, and held the flowers tighter, her cheeks deep crimson.

"Alright then! Well, he's really cute and broody. The best guy in the world!" she squealed. "You'll never guess who. I really like him a lot and I'm pretty sure he likes me!"

"Tyson?" he asked.

She pulled out a blue daisy from the bouquet and began to yank out each petal, "Maybe," replied the brunette. Kai could hear her whisper, "He loves me…He loves me not…" pretty soon she heard her sigh sadly. "He loves me not."

_Yes. _Kai's lips twitched into a smirk, "Tell me who."

_Persistent Kai, _she smiled. "No!" Hilary gushed. "You'll just have to hunt me down!" She stood up and backed away from the bluenette, a wide grin across her face. "I bet you can't." A plan suddenly flashed in her brain.

Kai grinned viciously as sat up, "Is that a challenge? And _who_ says I can't?"

"…ha…" she breathed as she sped up her step up the hill. She wouldn't turn around to answer him and kept sprinting. She had to hide somewhere! He groaned and gave chase…the things this girl puts him through. Just to know her Valentine, he cursed under his breath. He really wanted to know. He just had to!

Kai sprinted from the grassy field to the halls and thought of possible places where Hilary could be. _Maybe she's in back to her locker. _He didn't want to go back to her lockers though. This challenge was slowly turning into a nightmare. The hall, where her locker was, was overcrowded with boys and girls, hustling to get their presents into other people's lockers. He scanned the crowd ahead but the brunette was nowhere to be seen, _Damn it, where the hell is she? _

He grew irritated. Surely, when he tilted his head, he found her with the pink-haired neko-jin surrounded with other females. Gulping down his smugness, he strode. _I have to get to her._ And suddenly he was surrounded with a group of males who had admired the brunette from afar.

_Shit. _

"Is Hilary dating anyone, Kai?" one boy called.

"What the fuck?" he snarled as he was bordered with males in growing numbers. "Out of my way!"

"You're not with Hilary-chan right Kai?" someone else asked, hopeful.

"SAY YES."

"No!" he replied.

"You're free too, right?" one guy asked.

_FAG...just what I need..._

* * *

"But Hilary-"

"Please, Mariah. For me?" she pleaded, gazing at the neko-jin who had an agonizing distress look in her face.

"That's just mean though," Mariah shifted uncomfortably and her lips pulled into a worried frown. "But Kai is gonna kick the crap out of Ray if he finds out…"

"Yes…" she trailed off, "I mean NO! I wouldn't let him touch a hair on Ray's head!"

Mariah felt not any better by that. "Hilary…"

"Please! I just can't see him right now. It's kinda complicated."

_You're probably right. _"Why won't you tell him?" Mariah wondered.

"I can't yet. I…want him to be desperate! Just please Mariah!"

"Fine. You owe me _big_!" Mariah called.

"Yeah!" she beamed before trotting off with the bouquet, feeling like a runaway bride.

* * *

Kai's anger grew exponentially to its pinnacle and his eyes turned into slits, "If you don't want to die, get out of my way." The boys backed away fearfully forming a clear straight line. He strode into the crowd, only to find the brunette gone…

He had managed to break away from her suitors but there was no sign of her. "Where is she, Mariah?"

"She said she had to go. She didn't tell me where but my guess is probably the girls' washroom," the pink-haired informed. He could feel his jaw sag…the _Girls' Washroom? _This girl was testing him on his grit and he wasn't going to give up, yet.

He toddled down the hall and stopped at the girls' washroom door. _Maybe I'll use the "a girl threw my cell phone in the washroom" excuse. That'll work, _Kai was thinking. He took a cautious step forward, bracing himself for the worst. Until-

"**KAI!" **a crowd of females cried as they jostled to get close to him. His blood froze, "WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?"

The swooning girls ran for him from all directions.

"PLEASE BE MY VALENTINE, Hiwatari!"

"No, don't listen to that bitch, be mine!"

"Listen to me, I look like Hilary!"

"No Britney Spears, Britney Spears, BRITNEY SPEARS!" another randomly yelled at him.

"Kai, I llloooooovvve you!"

With an emotionless glare, he ducked down and made his way through the other school crowd of boys and girls.

"**WHERE DID HE GO?"**

"Kai-poo, where are you?"

* * *

Hilary tiptoed into the school library and bolted right at the back of the room where there was a table and chair for her sit and hide for a while. There was a window so she drew the curtains close and plopped on the chair, sighing. The librarian gaped at her for a moment then returned to her cubicle.

Then came the tapping on the window, _Fun over,_ she sadly thought. She stiffened before she could relax and hopped off her chair. She waited for a while then decided to ignore it even though the wind didn't make tapping noises on a window. Fearfully, she got up, _I'll just check… _

Carefully she withdrew the curtains and saw no one there except the tree branch scratching against the window. _Just to make sure… _She opened the window and popped her head out only to meet with the twenty foot drop and a ledge beneath the window that went around the whole building. No one was there. _I'm so paranoid. _

She closed the window quick and drew the curtains. Ah, the world without that sekushi bishounen will rain down on…

"Hilary!" It has to be the wind, she thought. The wind didn't make tapping noises…and they didn't call your name either! "Open the window!" he yelled dully. Hilary had forgotten that Kai had mad skills like spiderman and leap from great heights and still keep his balance. **HOW DID HE KNOW THOUGH? **She suppressed a scream and sprung out of her chair with her backpack and bouquet of flowers. She ran out of the library and rushed down the stairs.

Kai by force opened the window which was left unlocked and found her gone, "…Don't tell me that she had already…damn it. That stupid…" He sighed and jumped into the room and landed square on the table. Hopping off, Kai jogged after her. The librarian never noticed.

When he had exited the swinging doors of the school library, the school bell had finally pealed its irritating ring…

_Break is over and things were just getting interesting too…_

After her Math class, it was lunch. She darted to her locker before Kai could even get out of his English class and go searching for her. The place was empty, which was a good thing for Hilary. Slowly she opened her locker and Valentine presents fell out from her locker. _Oh my God…_

"Hilary!" a voice called. She threw the chocolates in the air in shock and shrieked in terror. _I CAN'T TELL HIM! _

"Hey, you okay there?" Max asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't Kai after all.

Her head spun to Max, smiling, "Yeah, I'm fine. You caught me off guard, that's all." _Way off guard. _

"I came to ask you if you were coming to the dojo later." He had a worried look written all over his face. She had wondered why.

"Sure," she replied, "I'll be always there!"

He smiled pleasingly and tottered off with himself, his bag stuffed with cards and present just like her. He stopped and called over his shoulder,

"Hey Hil, are you sure that you're fine?"

"Yep! I never felt any better!" she called back. She was a bit feverish, maybe due to the big wild chase.

"Okay," he replied, looking uneasy.

Being a pro beyblader had its perks and here was one of them: presents…never-ending amount of presents from fans. But Hilary was no pro and yet a lot people liked her. Being fully aware of that totally blew her away. Warily she glanced up at the clock as she stuffed the gifts into her brown canvas backpack; _Thirty minutes…I'll just have to be out of sight and make it off until school ends. _Her delicate flowers stuck out from inside her bag so it was left unzipped. Hilary ran up to the roof of the school building which with any luck be the last place he would look. She leaned against the entrance to the roof, where he can't get in.

"Hilary!"

_WHAT! _

She looked up and found him standing there, his white scarf wafting in the air as his arms were crossed and his face was adorned with an annoyed frown. Kai was not pleased at all. Hilary squeaked as she darted straight and away from the door and Kai was about to make a leap at her. He skidded and used his gloved hard hand as his brake.

"You're never going to find out so leave me alone!" she yelled for her dear life and ran straight.

Hilary had hit a dead end, a wall of wire separating her from a thirty foot drop but kept her wide open for her predator. _I'd rather fall than this! _Not very soon, Kai was catching up to her and finally grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around, and pinned her to the fence so she wouldn't try to be smart and escape.

"Hilary," he called in a warning tone.

"NO!" she defiantly yelled, turning her head side to side and her nose up in the air.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he scowled at her as he held in a growl. Hilary was enjoying every moment of it; she loved it when Kai had his attention on her. He had already pinned her to the fence and capable of pulling her tongue out thus torturing the hell out of her… (All because of her stupid Valentine) and she was still in control! How can Hilary do that? Why does he care anyway? It could Tyson for all he knew.

Hilary was rendering him to call it quits. And stubborn, he was, he wasn't going to give up because he had to get her to cough up her Valentine's name! Not once in his life has he let down a challenge and he certainly won't throw in the towel now! Even if it was a stupid dare…

He took a good look at her. She looked terribly pale, unlike at break or this morning. Slowly he inched back from her and Hilary held her forehead and staggered from exhaustion. "Aren't you going to come and get me…?" she felt herself black out against his chest.

A few seconds later she came to it, "Where the heck am I?" she groaned to see Kai embracing her.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly.

"I don't need your thanks," he grumbled, a blush bit by bit appeared in his cheeks. His grey blue hair was dishevelled as he ran his right hand through it.

"Tell me. Now," he demanded, putting his other arm against the fence, beside the brunette.

Sweat trickled down her cheek, "I can't." She couldn't push him away for he was slightly stronger than her…her efforts would be futile against this human brick wall. Heh.

"And why the hell not?" he asked, his blood boiling. He felt a vein on his temple throb and adrenaline rush. Swiftly, he barricaded the other side with his right arm.

"I can't!" she clasped her hands on her ears.

"But-"

"No! LALALALALA BLAH!" she screeched, turning her head side to side and her eyes shut.

"C'mon!"

"NO! NO! AHH LALALA!" she shouted, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She sent a defiant stare at him. Kai leaned slowly to her.

_Ok. Calm down. I'll check if I still have a pulse! Yes! Is my blood circulating! Yes! Am I blushing?_

Absolutely. Her face was red as the ripest cherry that her head would explode. _Oh my god, he is going to do it! Okay, close your eyes. Stay calm. STAY CALM! DAMN IT, HILARY STAY CALM! _

She felt his cold forehead press against hers, "Hn, I guessed it," he spoke, "You have a bit of fever."

She sighed in reprieve but was a bit disappointed that it hadn't turned out like she thought it would. He leered and edged his head back, skimming her flushed face. "Stupid, you let me hunt you down while you were sick?"

"I'm sorry…I'm just…just…"

"What?" he cocked his head, passing her a puzzled look.

The bell rung once again, _DAMN IT! I'll break that bell! _He cursed under his breath and let Hilary free from his grasp. _I was **this **close to finding out too! _

Hilary felt her heart race, _I am officially freaked. Am I supposed to feel this way? He was only trying to find out who I liked…right? _Worried, she watched as he ran off, leaving her alone in the roof. _I mean, he and I were about to… _She kicked herself hard. "Snap out of it, Hilary!" she scolded herself. _I'll just have to carry out my plan and everything will be alright! _

* * *

The plan so far was going well and she had never thought it would be THIS fun…

The school bell never rung but the school had finally come to its bitter end for the day and our favourite team all together strode out, each bag filled with Valentine gifts that will fill Tyson's dojo up to its rafters. Tyson had already eaten half of the chocolates he had received, "This is good!" he exclaimed, his mouth filled with the chocolate mess.

"EW, don't talk with your mouth full!" she screeched as she placed an arm to shield her face and hair. "Tyson, you are such a pig!" she sprung next to Max and Kenny who kept quiet as they strode.

"It'sh ah guyph thingf, (It's a guy thing)" he retorted in a mouthful which deserved angry looks from the rest of the team.

"Hey Kai," Ray started as envelopes fell from Kai's backpack, "I think you've dropped a few."

"Feh, there's a million more where that came from." He groaned as struggled to keep his balance, trudging behind everyone. Bloody hell, he thought. Why me?

"Weakling," Tyson muttered.

Frustrated, Kai continued to speak, "I'll come back tomorrow for the rest."

"You mean, you have more?" Max asked, incredulous. He peered over Kai's backpack and saw bundles of fan mail, love letters and marriage proposals. Oh boy. Kai should've stayed in the boys' school back in Russia!

"Three wheel barrows full. Garbage cans were already filled to the rim by the time I tried to dump half of them," he snorted as he tried to carry his pack.

"Well then I guess you have a lot to burn this year," the blonde laughed. "Hey! Does everyone have a Valentine?"

The question seemed to have brought a smile to Hilary's lips.

"Yeah…" Ray answered frankly. Every year it was the same girl, his one and only Mariah.

"Sureph," Tyson said in a muffling voice. They all thought it was Hilary but she clearly wasn't.

"Um…" Kenny trailed on; it was Ming-Ming though she didn't know it.

Everyone averted their eyes from the geek and to the only female in the team. Her cheeks turned pink and stuck her index finger in the air, as a matter of factly. "It's a secret!" Hilary called to everyone, smiling, perhaps the thousandth time today. "I can't tell you who yet!"

"Is it one of us?" Ray asked, quirking an eyebrow. Bitterly, Kai frowned and glanced wearily away from her for surely it wasn't him. Not in a million years…not that he was hoping it was him anyway.

"Maybe!" she replied. Hastily, Kai walked on ahead of everyone.

The cheery blonde noticed Kai's sudden antagonism, "What's wrong with him? Do guys get mood swings too?" Cringing, Kai turned and shot an angry stare at Max over his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Max muttered, "Sheesh, he can be so moody sometimes."

_He must be upset about it. _Hilary knew.

* * *

Hilary stood alone outside, enjoying the peace and quiet. _I was perhaps I bit too secretive. I wish I told him_ _who the Valentine is so he'd finally stop sighing and moping around, more than the usual. _Suddenly the door opened with a slow slide and the person gallantly walked out, closing the door behind him. _Kai? _

"Why are you out here?"

"I was-um, thinking as always," Hilary stammered as her tongue twisted as she spoke. Nearby, he noticed the brown canvas bag sitting next to her, filled with gifts. He could sense her grin as she slowly approached the huge bag.

"What's in it?" he had never bothered to ask or look what was inside.

"Valentine gifts, Valentine _fun_," she took her bouquet of flowers out.

_Like I could never guess, _he darted forward and snatched her bag. "Hey! Give that back," she screeched. Tyson then slammed the door open and ran outside only to see Hilary and Kai alone. The Russian hid her bag behind his back and shot a daunting look at Hilary.

"What is going on in here?"

"Nothing." Hilary stared icily at Kai. Tyson switched his gaze at Kai who just sneered and defiantly looked away.

"Tyson, let's get going!" his older brother, Hiro cried. Fortunately, he had not bought the gifts for the team and was going to do a last-minute shopping.

"I guess I'll come back later," the navy blue haired blader said, touching her cheek. Luckily, Kai was able to restrain himself from slaughtering the bottomless pit. He shifted his grip on Hilary's bag, tempted to knock the hell out of Tyson's head, which was filled with nothing but air. Tyson slipped away and looked over his shoulder.

He stepped inside the dojo, leaving the two of them alone. She sighed in relief and turned her head…nose to chin with the none other, Kai Hiwatari. Gently she titled her head to meet gaze with the ferocious boy. With a tug, he seized the flowers from her hands and chucked it to the ground, its petals all over the wooden floor. "Why did you go and do that, Hiwatari?" she cried as she gaped at the colourful mess.

"I'm allergic to them," the phoenix began to stalk away from her. He was often a curt, cold-hearted phoenix Prince but he had gone overboard with the whole Valentine's thing. _Tyson is dead._

"No, that's not it, Kai!" she called as she followed him. "Tell me why!"

He looked into her bag and took a card, "Are you free?" he read dully. He cruelly smirked and tossed the card behind. Quickly, he took another card and scoffed. There goes another one, Hilary thought. I need to get it back!

"Kai!"

Kai was too busy rummaging through her things and pulled a handful of envelopes out. They were all from his Blitzkrieg Team, Tala. _Ivanov, you're dead! _He furiously threw it aside, not bothering to read any of it. Anxiously, she made a dive to catch the cards. Unfortunately, they were futile as Kai recklessly flung them in the air. Suddenly, he pulled out a stuffed bear, befuddled, "What the fuck?"

It was from Max as he read the card. _Max is dead. _Slowly, his list to kill began to increase. Kai threw the Beanie bear too.

Hilary caught it near her bosom along with other envelopes, "Kai! Listen to me!" Her patience was thinning as Kai paid no attention to her. He pulled out a Chinese cat, from Ray; he instantly knew and hurled it to side. _Dead: Ray. _

"KAI!" she bellowed. Then he yanked out a pink, red and blue beyblade, from Kenny and flung it behind him, completely aware of Hilary's actions to recover the entire dowry. Hilary lunged for it and barely caught it in her hands. _Kenny is a goner. _

"Ooh, I boxed gift, huh?" he smirked and using his teeth to rip the wrapping paper as he strode fast. It was a velvet box and inside was a necklace with a red ruby heart. "Who's this from?"

"No one!" she breathed, holding envelopes near her chest. She was right; it was from her secret admirer.

"Feh," he flung that one too. _"No one" is dead too. _

"Stop it!" Hilary yelled once more she was about three meters behind Kai.

Kai pulled, yet another, stuffed brown bear that held a cushion heart with the 'I love you' and a tag was attached to it, "Will you marry me?" he read, "From Enrique." Then there was another bear with a black beret, obviously from Oliver. _Note to self: kill the Majestics._

The bag felt not one bit lighter. "Shit, how many presents do you have?" he threw the French bear back and shook her bag.

"56 cards, four stuffed animals and 18 boxes of chocolate," she explained, the bear landing safe in her arms, an angry glare adorning her eyes. He took another bear out; this time, it was from a guy named Satoshi.

"Baby, tonight is your lucky night," he read as he took the tag and attached to it was a…

He turned at Hilary and glared at her. "Ew—shit—_that_ is disgusting!" _Satoshi will die amongst all of them second, right after Tyson! _

"What?"

He waved a packaged condom at Hilary's face. "This is what you call Valentine fun?" he asked, visibly upset and sceptical of the holiday.

Hilary refused to act in response but felt the hot tinge in her cheeks, "They're boys. Teenage boys, it's not like you're not one of them. Oh, wait! All you think about is beyblading! Besides, it's not like I can have any intimate relationships with anyone in the team. How am I supposed to pursue any guys if I'm always stuck with you?"

_That's a bad thing?_

"Give me that!" she screeched, snatching it from his hand. _I'm only fifteen for crying out loud!_

"It's a _guy thing_," was his smart remark, watching her turn deep crimson. "What do you mean not any intimate relationships? What's with you and Tyson?" he frowned as he spoke, his eyes wandering away from her.

"YOU ARE SO OBSESSED!" the brunette shrieked. _He's jealous after all…_

"What's more is that you've flirted with every single guy," he snarled. He had enough.

So had Hilary, "I DID NOT!" Those gifts were nothing. They were grasping things with thought from her friends. She was flattered to have seen these presents shower out of her locker during lunch. They still cared about her even if she was thought to have been with Tyson or Kai. She was happy to still exist amongst her old friends. Tomorrow, people would be normal again. Like Christmas, Valentine's Day came only once a year and because of that, she was relieved. For all she knew, his team mates sent it to her as a joke. The Majestics were being friendly and so were her own team mates, exception for Tyson. As for Satoshi…it was all real…

"Then why do you have seventy eight suitors?" he mentioned.

"Oh…Why do you have seven hundred thousand eighty fan girls?" she coaxed tiredly. _Seventy eight to seven hundred thousand eighty suitors…do the math, Kai,_ Hilary sighed in frustration.

"I asked you first!" he argued.

"Ugh-just drop it Kai!" she cried getting wound up. "Guys like giving presents to girls. Flowers, cards with irritating poetry and the best part of all presents are chocolates. Chocolates and flowers the way into someone's heart, right?" Apparently, that was not true.

Kai paused and stared at her. Bewildered, Hilary once again couldn't read his expression in his eyes. He seemed lost in his own world.

_Her face lit up, "Really, you like chocolates?" _

"_Uh, yeah…I 'like' chocolates," he replied. _

"_That's good!" she chirped, clasping both of her hands together. Maybe…just maybe it could be me. _

"As a matter of fact," she continued. "I got you one more present to add in your 'things to burn' pile." Hilary strode to her backpack and dug her hand inside of it and dumped the condom inside for Hilary to surely dispose of it later. Then she pulled out a small heart-shaped candy gram and held it out close to his chest. "I bought this for you. I'm sorry if it seems corny but I really want you to have it." Hilary pushed it, forcing the box to his hand. Gratefully he seized hold of it and met eye to eye with Hilary.

"Tell me, who is your Valentine?" he asked gravely, dropping her bag.

_Ungrateful jerk, he can't take a hint! _Her heart felt heavy as his crimson eyes bore through hers. Butterflies fluttered inside her tummy and increasingly grew in numbers. Damn it, she was nervous and her butterflies made her giddy as she had to carry out her plan. It was going to be now or never. All she needed now was confidence.

"It's not Tyson! It's someone who has no care for the world," she started, "A guy who will always hide his true feelings because he's afraid." The Russian gave a surprised and puzzled look that pulled her confidence down to zero, if she had any to begin with! But she struggled to go on, "Hidden within, he's the guy that I want…the one who risked his own life to save mine, who deeply cares for my sake, the one who I can trust." Admirably, she glanced happily at him.

"…me," he blinked, sounding incredulous as if someone had put that word inside his mouth.

_No duh. _She could feel her muscles relax, "Yeah," she nodded with a sigh.

"So you don't really care about Tyson's flowers or Satoshi's condom?" he sounded normal all over again.

A smile graced her lips as she spoke, "I liked the flowers but no."

"What about the condom?" he smirked. _Even if he was a cold-hearted fool, he was still a teenage boy. Pervert._ She concluded as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Shove it, Kai! I already told you, 'NO'!" her face turned hot and red as she sent a warning frown at Kai. His devilish smirk grew and stepped closer to her. He took another step forward on an urge to hug her. It was only a one-sided hug as Hilary's eyes in surprise widened to its extent and her arms hung droopily as she held the cards near her chest she had saved before.

With a surprised look, she rested her cheek on his chest, feeling his warmth. She tilted her head to match gaze with him, her eyes clearly showed utter confusion. Suddenly another idea flashed in her mind, lost in love as she stepped up in the tip of her toes.

"You liked me too, don't you?" she asked with a worried frown.

"You'd be stupid not to know that," he said dully, with a slight angry look.

"Hearing it from you makes it sound so criminal," she beamed slyly.

"Uh…guys?" Ray called, a wide grin spread across his face as he leaned against the post that supported the roof. His arms were crossed and his head craned against the wooden post with same ugly smirk that made his blood run hot. "What are you doing?"

Kai turned his gaze to the neko-jin, not one bit delighted to see him there. He felt embarrassed being caught in the spot with Hilary, the least person he expected to like. Rigid, Hil stayed quiet as the black haired boy spoke,

"The school called just moments ago about a broken school bell. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it now, wouldn't you Kai?"

Peeved, he slapped his forehead in grasp of his trouble. The things he'll do just to find out who her secret Valentine was. The things this girl puts him through…

This girl liked him a lot so he guessed it was all worth it near the end.

Blushing, Hilary smiled and pivoted her heel and strode back inside the dojo as the cold rain began to fall from the night sky. She was probably off for his backpack filled with presents and then toss them in the next garbage bin she sees nearby. If he was paranoid…she was perhaps, ten times worst.

_Who am I kidding? She is! _With that thought, he grinned smugly as he approached Ray.

"Care to explain, Kai?" Ray grilled. "I gotta hear this one."

"It's a long story," he replied. He wanted to bug his friend, "It all started when it was a fine day in Tokyo-"

"Oy, spare me the details," Ray interrupted as Kai gave the full details of the day, date and the day's weather and something about being caught in a hurricane. The bluenette laughed. Ray whined, "Just skip to the part between you and Hilary!"

* * *

Before you decide to fire flames at me…I have something to say. For this loser who gave me this review in M.C. (don't think I've forgotten):

_Zealot01: You want a review, you get one.  
You are right about one thing: It is a stupid one-shot. It is pointless and there is no flow in your fic. Of all couples I like KaiHil the best but this fic is really turning me off. _

Hopefully, you got what you wanted. If I'm right…zealots were people that fought against the Roman rule in Palestine and the word itself traces back to the word zealous- which by the way means _one who is jealous_. That's seventh grade religion for you! I worked my way to get better so you have no reason to say that about this chapter/one-shot. So how was it, in all, shall I continue? I mean, after all, I didn't let them kiss…hehe… the next chapter will be shorter since I won't have to explain a lot things.

Flower language: daisy means 'I'll never tell.' I'm not kidding!

But for now, see ya! Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Light Sleeper

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! It's a CCS drabble so it doesn't have much plot in it I'm afraid. This one just goes out for anyone looking for something a little different in KaiHil fics. It's semi-fluffy and a lot shorter than the first one. Currently, I'm trying to wriggle myself out of writer's block by reading books, watching TV and reading graphic novels for inspiration. I'm not six-feet under…more like seven under piles of homework! Don't worry Nubia and Stella, I'll find my way! Anyway, please enjoy this one-shot from me! **

**Note: Kai swears a lot. **

**CCS 2 Summary: Hilary talks in her sleep and a sleep-deprived Russian is there to listen, who will attempt to shut her up for the team's sake! **

**Disclaimer: I did get Moonlight Serenity's permission to her plot "Sleep Talking" but I'll switch things around. I don't own the plot or the anime so back off! **

2: Light Sleeper

* * *

"Rainbow colours…"

A light sleeper batted his crimson eyes open in distraught. His vision, a blur but his eyes narrowed. _Oh, not again._ Glaring at the futon next to him with distorted sight, he clenched his jaw tight and sighed. _Not this. _With a groan, his hand moved on its own accord, hitting his navy haired friend upside the head, "Wake up." Tyson lay on a futon next to his, dead to the world like a giant…snoring boulder.

"Ne, R-O-Y-G-B-I-V…"

He groaned louder than before as he grounded his face into his soft pillow, muffling his words. "Shitft…shitft…shitft," he croaked indignantly in his sleepy voice. He screwed his bloodshot eyes tightly; this would mark the fourth time that night he had been rudely awakened. Every bloody week…every damn day, does anyone know how to stop this?

"Red…orange…yellow…" each word was spoken in a sluggish slur, penetrating through the thin air of silence, bouncing off all four walls of the darkened room. Everyone will eventually be awake and thus commence their belly-aching.

He was now nudging Tyson in the ribs with his foot, his face was flat against the pillow. "Dumbass…waketh upth…dammit!" No answer. No rustling sounds, just loud snoring. Frustrated, he lifted his head from the downy sack of cotton and thickly growled at the sight of the impervious, snoring teen. _What does it take for this idiot to wake up!? _"Wake up, blockhead."

"G'way…" he heard the World Champion mutter groggily. Tyson was going to stay in bed as long as possible.

Annoyed, he wasn't going to be left awake. He wasn't a quitter and hated being ignored for THAT was HIS job. "Damn you! I said wake up!" he snarled in a quiet hiss. Brutally, he swung his foot against the sleeping teen's side and sent him straight off the futon and onto the floor. "Stupid idiot. Get up."

Half-awake, Tyson scrambled to his feet, his blanket coiled around his hands. He had never forgotten that there were other boys in the room. "Screw you Kai!" he fizzed.

"…blue…green…indigo…"

He remained unfazed, too tired to even argue but cranky enough to beat Tyson into a pulp. Sitting on his futon, he turned his back at Tyson and breezily spoke, "Go see her and find out what her problem is."

"And get me killed? Are you nuts!? Do you know how extremely violent Hilary can get!?"

"Which is exactly the reason I'm sending _you_ to check on her, stupid," he snapped as he lay down and pulled the covers over his body. Settled on his futon, he heard Tyson woozily call him a bastard.

"Fucking idiot," Kai muttered a retort.

With a droll sigh, Ray made his presence known, "Glad to see you guys are awake." His golden eyes glowed brightly in the darkened room that made Tyson jump and Kai irk. Ray _was_ a neko-jin, rather too convincing at the moment that he was a cat. "You guys must have heard her too."

Lifting his chin up, Kai glared at Ray. Very hard.

"Hell yeah we did," Tyson spoke in his normal, whining voice. His stormy eyes jerked curiously to his left, Ray thoughtfully followed. "She's a real chatterbox…"

Snarling, Kai took his pillow and rapped Tyson on the head with it as soon as he was close enough. "Said the boy who likes to talk while stuffing food down his throat," Kai said loftily before crawling and collapsing back to his sleeping position. He let his head sink into the pillow as the noises stopped, hopefully for the rest of the night.

"What should we do?" Glowing golden pools slowly darted to the end of the room where the sleep talker slept and talked…illuminated under the moonlight that streaked through the open window.

"I-I-I don't know…" Tyson fearfully hid behind the bluenette's back who scowled in return.

"We have to do _something_. It's driving me insane." Kai spoke in a low voice as he shot both boys his most horrifying glare he could muster with sleepy eyes.

"Well we can't wake her up." Ray narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "We could shock her to death."

"Hey, see Kai? I told you so!"

"Shut up, idiot. So what else are we supposed to do, _genius?" _Oh, Kai was really grouchy. And on he went ranting half-asleep, "Expect to know what she's talking about then start a conversation with her!?"

In unison, both heads turned toward each other, Ray and Tyson nodded in accord. Kai should be able to do it since HE suggested it. Getting the hint, Kai threw his hands up in distraught and went back to lie on his bed. But what was the point? He wouldn't fall asleep unless Hilary quieted down and you can't exactly trust Ray or Tyson because who knows, they might be found dead the following morning. More problems. With this, he snapped awake and jolted up in a sitting position.

_Idiots, you will all pay one day! _Sleepily and angrily, Kai registered into his brain. He vowed to remember this moment and make them pay dearly in the future.

"I know you can do it, Kai," the raven haired teen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder for support. As if he needed any, those retards. Why does Kai have to do EVERYTHING? "Just don't scare her to death."

Kai kept his forlorn look, "Right. Thanks," _For nothing Ray_.

* * *

And that was how a certain Russian hottie was still wide-awake at 2:15 AM, sitting cross-legged while listening to excessive ranting from a brunette curled up beside him. Sighing in distress, he ducked his head between his knees and coiled his hands at the back of his neck. A fluffy white pillow lay tucked behind his back while Kai leaned against a dark corner.

_I'm a perfectly sane person; I don't have to take this. I don't have to! But why the hell am I here? _He glared daggers at the brown-haired girl who recently stated that Tyson was "cute."

_Only an idiot would think Tyson is cute. Why would she think that? _

The topics she discussed drawled from the colours of rainbow, to a self-dispute whether or not the wind had colours, to the list of girls she hated and to a jean skirt she was considering to buy for an upcoming party. Hearing all this, he held fistfuls of his azure hair in fury and rested his head lightly on his knees.

And now she had moved on to her next (which she claimed her favourite) topic: The G-Revolution. Well, who didn't like the G-Revolution team?

There, she listed the names of her team mates and neatly matched them with their bitbeasts—momentarily wondering why they all started with 'dr' while Kenny's did not.

"Kenny…with Hopper. Max is with Draciel…Ray with Driger…Tyson with Dragoon…Kai with…Dr-dr-d-d-damn it, I can't say it…" Hilary slurred, tossing herself to one side, her hand nearly patted his left foot.

"Dranzer," Kai eerily kneaded his temples with a sigh. This was his lame attempt to start a conversation.

"Kai and his Dranzer," the brunette, unaware of her antics, sent him a content smile. As she grinned, her right cheek sunk deeper into her pillow as if going further into la-la land—where Kai should be right around this time. With any luck she would shut up for the rest of the night after that. At least Kai didn't look like an idiot conversing with a maniac trapped in her thoughts.

That was, until, she opened her mouth and talked in full swing without restraint.

_Why jinx it?_ He fiercely swore under his breath and was tempted to burn a hole through the wall next to him. _Aw fuck, come on! What the hell!? _Angry and frustrated, he dug his nails into his palms and erupted a growl in his throat.

His mahogany eyes silently screamed for sleep. Groaning inwardly, Kai buried his face into his hands, muting his words. Solemn, he tilted his chin down and gave her a pleading look. "Please…just shut up…please Hilary…"

But she didn't. Without anyone to contradict, respond or shut her up, Kai felt helpless and watched her carry on with the one-sided conversation. She raved, ranted and muttered words that his ears didn't quite grasp. Kai only stared in frustration and a hint of amusement. Thinking of ways to hush the sleeping teen, (without waking her up) his back felt the supple cushion. He couldn't help but peek at it. An idea slowly made itself…_what if I…_

Rather, a stupid idea.

Quietly, he took the soft pillow in his hands and bent forward to the brunette.

He listened to her slow, laboured breathing, which oddly relaxed him. He hated how his instincts for her safety went off in the strangest of times. What was she really? A friend? He hadn't known her long enough and surely; Hilary hadn't met his overly high standards for friends. She wasn't a decent beyblader. She wasn't labelled 'cool' in her status quo and the mere fact that she was a GIRL should've turned Kai's opinion the other way. Never had he considered any female besides Dranzer as his friend. But now…

"I've always wanted to sing this song," she smiled thoughtfully in her sleep. "I was watching TV the other day and saw two cute girls singing it…"

"What song…" he spoke slowly, expecting her to listlessly answer him. Curiosity will slay Kai one day as we know it.

"Nee kikoe masu ka?" she sang softly.

Sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite…

Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite

Kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite

Janai to nai chau kara…

Mawari o mimawasa naku temo …mou iin da yo

Kono te no naka ni wa minna ga …iru kara

Naki taku natte nige taku natte

Shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra …mina utae

Hikari ga umare … yami ga umare ta …futatsu wa hitotsu

HARUMONIA kanji te TEREPASHII

Nee kikoe masu ka…"

Translation:

_Can you hear me? _

_The sky is limitless and blue_

_The sea is endlessly large_

_To you, please remain smiling or else I'll cry_

_You don't have to look around now_

_Because everyone are in these hands_

_Wanting to cry, wanting to run_

_If you forget happiness then sing_

_Light was born and dark was born, the two is together_

_Feeling harmonia, telepathy_

_Can you hear me?_

(A/N: I don't own the song. See the 2nd ending of Naruto.)

She was one of those rare people who had somehow passed through his façade of indifference. She had seen him smile and sat by with him at the worst of times when he was at the verge of tears. Over time, Hilary eventually grew to be precious to him. And he became precious to her.

"I'd like to sing it to him one day, whenever he's down," she said sleepily, unaware that she already had. He couldn't help but crack a soft smile.

He mentally kicked himself. _What the hell am I doing? _Warily, he inched back with the pillow in his hands and sighed. His sanity rate had definitely dropped down to zero and there wasn't any sign of it coming back up. _There has to be another way._

Stifling a yawn, he placed the cushion down on the floor. There had to be another method. Sending another frustrated glance at the brunette, Kai lay down next to Hilary's futon and pillowed his head with his hands.

Deflated, he wondered what time it was while Hilary yapped away about broccoli and the man- eating peas that haunt her. And maybe if she kept talking, she would scare them all away.

He shut his eyes tight and his knees buckled. Concerned, he idly plopped to his side like a dying cat and observed her sleep. She looked serene from a distance but up close, she was a damsel in distress (and PMS.) The way her nose crinkled every now and then, how her eyebrows knitted together or the way cold sweat trailed down her forehead made Kai sympathise her sleep talking state. She wasn't aware that people were frustrated of her—that even **he** had come close to smothering her with a pillow. Only if the others knew that this brunette was caught in her own fears…they'd understand. Hilary had the team for comfort and support. Perhaps that was the reason why she was so proud of them, awake **and **asleep.

_Can you hear me, Hilary? _It was a short-lived feeling that shot through his chest as he continued to gawk at her. Because, here she was, lying next to him, chocolate locks splayed across her white pillow and her peach skin illuminated by the moonlight. To be honest, she was almost identical to a goddess—an ethereal beauty that Kai could see once in a full moon.

Extending a hand to brush her hair from her eyes…he froze. Then abruptly drew back. _Don't be stupid, Hiwatari. You can't be sentimental with her! You don't like her! I don't like her! I don't! Stupid girl… _

His muscles went stiff causing him to eerily bolt up from his position. Raising his head, his eyes caught the heads of Ray and Tyson poking in through the shoji door. Fortunately for him, the other boys had been dragged to the next room, asleep, where they couldn't see him take charge. But now, maybe he wasn't so lucky after all.

Both Ray and Tyson were still awake.

They were going to use this against him. Blackmail Kai of how he chickened out and disappointed everyone that night. Kai Hiwatari, a fire-breathing chicken, who couldn't handle a simple sleep talking situation.

And now speaking of Hilary, she showed absolutely no sign of quietening.

In a severely sleep deprived state, Kai couldn't rustle up any other choice. He had constantly wanted to attempt new things in his life. Possibly murder someone one day and easily slip into to Mexico like a mad villain. Take a risk of being arrested and be placed in jail for the rest of his life—for skinning a dog. Burn a little kid to ashes. Or have the chance to meet the Pope before he could gun down Tala, Tyson and Ray and a long of list of people.

He could only think of one desperate (yet reckless and stupid) approach of shutting her up. Using it for the first time, Kai scoffed at its circumstances.

He lent over and covered her lips with his.

_This is awkward… _he sweatdropped, three seconds into his first kiss. At first, Hilary let a confused muffled sound as she attempted to utter another word—with his mouth clamped over hers. Her scarlet eyes opened sleepily then widened in shock, letting the odd realization sink in. Not given a chance to respond, both lips parted, leaving Kai gasping for air. _Note to self: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! _And for the first time, in the dark, he felt intense heat radiate from his cheeks.

His gaze never left Hilary's as he strained to remain sane despite of what he has done ten seconds ago.

Quiet, Hilary raised an eyebrow at him as her whole upper body shook beneath his like a deer caught in the headlights or more like the truck itself. What the hell was Kai in his white t-shirt and black boxers doing on top of her? Kissing her awake in the middle of the night? _This has to be a dream. This isn't happening! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? _

As if Kai had read her deepest thoughts, he shrugged in his casual way. "You talk in your sleep," was his curt explanation before shuffling to his side, his back facing her.

"Kai…"

She heard a grunt in reply, "Hn?"

"What did I say while I was asleep?"

"Useless things," was his broad answer, added with a noiseless yawn. _Unless you count the part where you mindlessly told me that you find Tyson appealing… _

Kai was never the specific, talkative type; her mind registered for a moment…then sighed. "I see," the brunette sounded let down. Kai blinked thoughtfully at this. Drawing the covers over her body, she quirked her head up to glimpse at his face, "How come you're still here, Kai?"

He gently tossed to his side, matching her eyes with his, "I'm waiting for you to go to sleep."

"Oh." Blushing, she sent him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry again." To think, she had lost her first smooch to THIS guy was definitely hard to swallow and easy to choke onto. As written on a stone somewhere, Kai Hiwatari was an uncaring bastard, did not have a care in the world and was overly selfish. But what he did back there…was it merely to stop her from sleep-talking…or was there something else behind it?

"…why did you…" Hilary felt a rock build its way down her throat, "…k-kiss me back there? I…I mean…I would've slapped Tyson to the other side of the earth if he had done it… But you…didn't you think twice?" _I'm flattered that you kissed me but then… _She glanced down at her shaking hands and shuddered.

"Does it matter?" an amused smirk played on his lips. He sat up from the cold wooden floor and shrugged. _I may have wasted my first kiss on you. _

Her eyebrows rose in perplexity, "What? Why?"

"Hn, because," was the only explanation open before he roughly tugged Hilary in for another gentle (not an open-mouthed) kiss. _I felt like it. _

_And you're worth it in the end. _

And he didn't care if everyone in his team saw him that night. In fact, he wanted them to.

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! CCHHHAA! AW DAMN, THERE GOES MY HTW MOMENT. DAMN IT! But yup, that was another pointless one-shot from yours truly. To be honest, I've never been kissed so it's awkward describing something I've never experienced…hopefully that made sense. Anyway, I made them kiss. Finally! This is supposedly a sequel or an alternative for 'Sleep Talking,' whichever one you prefer it to be. Haha listen to the 2nd Ending Song…it's so cheery. There are some mistakes in my fic somewhere, so please excuse them. **

**Anyway, be nice and please leave a review! I will be back. Bye! **


End file.
